Dirty Little Secret
by Hiru15
Summary: "K-kau laki-laki!" / "Kau buta apa? Jelas aku laki-laki!" / Di malam putusnya hubungan Frau dengan sang pacar, ia bertemu dengan bocah lelaki yang menjadi korban pelampiasan kekesalannya, lalu apa yang terjadi? / Super abal, gaje! :D
1. Chapter 1

Sering mengalami kegagalan dalam bercinta bersama banyak perempuan, seorang pria berambut pirang bernama Frau nekat melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan cara mencium paksa gadis yang tak sengaja menabraknya, tetapi sangat tidak disangka, bukan bibir seorang gadis yang dirasakannya, melainkan...

.

.

.

**Disclaimers :: 07-Ghost by Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara ~**

**Warning :: OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, abal, Frau Pov, dll~**

**FrauTei**

**Rate M for safe ~**

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Brugh!

"Ma-maaf, aku-"

Tubuh kecil, kulit yang halus dan suara lembut. Perempuan! Ya, aku yakin, dia perempuan. Perempuan, perempuan, perempuan, cih, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan peringatan 'perlakukan perempuan dengan lembut', toh mereka tidak pernah sadar akan perasaanku ini. Yang mereka lihat hanya harta, bukan cinta dan ketulusan yang kuberikan. Sial, masa bodoh jika nantinya perempuan ini menangis! Tanpa aku ketahui wajahnya, kutarik lengannya, mataku terpejam dan kemudian bibirku menangkap bibirnya yang semula wajah kami berdekatan akibat tarikanku barusan. Kulumat pelan bibir mungil ranumnya, dan... ah, ia memulai perlawanannya. Tangannya bergerak ingin kulepas dari cengkraman, mulutnya mengeluarkan suara-suara erangan sekaligus desahan. Bodohnya, mulut yang ia gunakan untuk mendesah memberi celah lidahku memasuki rongga mulutnya.

Bagaimana rasanya, perempuan? Kau tersakiti? Ya, aku bisa mendengar deru nafasmu yang semakin cepat seiring dengan lidahku yang menelusuri mulut manismu, menghisap salivamu, mengemut lidah kecilmu. Kau merasa rendah bukan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh pria yang tak kau kenal? Maaf saja, mulai hari ini aku tak kenal kasihan pada perempuan. Salah satu dari kalianlah yang membuatku gila seperti ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu, setelah kurasa cukup, aku menarik diri. Terasa sekali tanpa sadar saat ini wajahku pasti menyeringai senang setelah merebut paksa ciuman dari seorang gadis. Tetapi... yang kudapatkan malah sebuah kejutan. Pandanganku tepat tertuju pada korban ciumanku itu yang memiliki tubuh pendek. Sangat manis, mata emerald serta kedua pipinya bersemu merah, itu pertama kali yang kulihat darinya. Kukira gadis ini tomboi karena potongan rambutnya seperti bocah lelaki, tapi ketika pandanganku menurun, aku tidak menemukan dua gundukan khas wanita. Dan... pakaian apa itu? Dia memakai celana panjang bergaya laki-laki? Bukannya rok ya? ... mungkinkah dia tomboinya keterlaluan? Ataukah...

"A-ano..." aku terlalu kaget sampai tak bisa berkata-kata hingga akhirnya bocah itu berteriak kencang dengan tangan yang menyeka bibir basahnya akibat ciuman kami barusan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DASAR CABUL!"

"S-sst! J-jangan kencang-kencang!" peringatku menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirku sebagai isyarat. Memang bocah itu diam, akan tetapi wajahnya masih memperlihatkan kekesalannya. Untung saja tempat gang menuju apartemenku sepi, jadi tidak ada yang mendengar teriakannya tadi, apalagi ini sudah malam, tidak enak kalau membuat keributan.

"Sigh, maaf, aku-" belum selesai aku bicara, bocah pendek di hadapanku ini menyela, "C-ciumanku barusan itu tidak gratis! Kau harus membayarnya atau aku akan berteriak!" ujarnya bernada memaksa dan aku dibuatnya mematung di tempat.

"Eh? T-tapi, uangku... ah, oke, kau minta berapa, bocah!?"

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu! Bayar aku dengan..."

.

.

.

"Uwaaah! Frau, tumben sekali kau membawa saudaramu ke apartemen!"

_**"Bayar aku dengan mengijinkanku tinggal bersamamu!"**_

Kalimat di atas itulah yang bocah bermata emerald ini katakan kepadaku. Alhasil, beginilah, aku membawanya pulang ke apartemen tempatku tinggal. Keberadaannya membuat ibu pemilik apartemen sampai salah paham mengira ia adalah adikku.

"Ahaha, tidak, dia ini-"

"Aku adik kandung kak Frau. Kami ini kakak-adik yang terpisah selama 6 tahun,"

APA!? BICARA APA DIA INI!?

"Oh, begitukah!? Kalau begitu kalian harus diberi waktu untuk melepas rindu! Frau, cepat bawa dia ke kamarmu, pasti ada banyak yang ingin dia ceritakan padamu! Jadilah kakak yang baik!" ibu pemilik apartemen mudah terhasut oleh perkataan bocah aneh ini.

Sejenak kulirik dia, dan dia balas menatapku lalu tersenyum licik.

"A-apa!?" gumamku jengkel melihat wajah meledeknya itu.

"Kakak, bawa aku ke kamar sekarang. Aku lelah!"

"Nah, Frau, kau dengar sendiri kan? Adikmu butuh istirahat, cepat antar dia ke kamarmu!"

Si-sialan, dia sengaja...

.

.

.

"Lalu, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku dan bocah mata hijau ini duduk berhadapan empat mata bicara dengannya. Bocah dengan muka cuek ini diam, ia memandangi begitu sengit seolah menantangku.

"Aku Teito Klein, aku tidak punya rumah dan aku miskin! Makanya, sebagai bayaran atas tindakan tidak senonohmu barusan, aku ingin tinggal bersamamu, gratis!"

BOHONG! Dia punya pakaian bagus layaknya bangsawan, tubuhnya juga bersih, tidak ada tanda-tanda kemiskinan sekalipun!

"K-kau, jangan bohong! Begini-begini aku bisa membedakan mana miskin mana kaya!" geramku tetapi bocah Klein ini malah makin menantangku.

"Kau diam dan turuti saja kemauanku, maka kau tidak akan kulaporkan polisi karena tindakan pelecehanmu,"

"UAPA!? Kau, kau ini tidak diajari tata krama oleh orang tuamu ya!?"

Tampaknya omonganku sedikit menyinggungnya. Begitu aku bicara barusan, mata Teito terbelalak kaget, dia lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang mendadak gelisah.

"Eh? Apa... aku salah bicara?" tanyaku. Teito menggeleng.

"Kumohon, jangan singgung soal orang tuaku..."

Ya, rupanya aku memang salah bicara barusan. Begitu menyangkut soal orang tuanya, Teito bermuka muram. Uhh... aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Teito Klein. T-tunggu, Teito? Teito... Tei-to? Klein? Memang ada unsur nama wanitanya dalam nama itu? Teito Klein, itu terdengar seperti nama lelaki, sangat! Dan... kulirik kembali daerah dadanya. Dengan kenekatan luar biasa yang mempertaruhkan harga diriku(?), kujulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh daerah dadanya! Yap, ingin kubuktikan sendiri apakah ia ini punya payudara walau kecil sekali atau... tidak. Tidak punya, dia rata? Berulang kali kuusap-usap dadanya, mencari gundukan indah seorang perempuan, tapi aku tidak merasakannya!

"K-kau ini gila atau apa sih!?" Teito menyingkirkan tanganku, mukanya memerah malu akibat perlakuanku barusan. Manisnya-

Eh!? Tunggu, yang penting bukan itu!

"Teito Klein, k-kau ini perempuan atau..."

"Kau buta! Jelas aku ini laki-laki, bodoh!"

CTAR!

Geledek serasa menyambarku! Untuk pertama kalinya aku buta gender! D-dia punya wajah manis, amat manis seperti gadis kecil yang polos, tapi... SEMUA ITU TIPUAN! J-jadi aku mencium bocah lelaki ini!? Aku mencium laki-laki! Sesama jenis!

"Huwaaaaa! Kami-sama! Dosa apakah hambamu ini sampai merelakan ciuman pertama hamba bersama sesama jenis!"

"A-apa!? Tunggu, paman blonde! Kau kira ciumanku tadi bukan yang pertama!? Dasar paman mesum!"

"Jangan panggil aku paman, panggil aku kakak! Aku masih muda, tahu!"

Baru pertama saja kami sudah tidak akur, bagaimana untuk selanjutnya? Oh, Kami-sama, aku benar-benar... argh, aku tidak dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku ini dengan kata-kata. Bagaimana bisa aku mencium seorang lelaki! Dan, dan apa ini? Kenapa aku sebegitu bodohnya menerima dia tinggal satu kamar apartemen bersamaku?

"... Frau, itu namamu kan?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, menaikkan sebelah alisku, respon pada panggilan Teito. "Ya, kenapa?"

Teito menunduk. Terlihat semburat merah mewarnai pipinya walau aku tidak begitu jelas melihatnya, tapi aku yakin begitu keadaannya saat ini.

"T-terima kasih,"

Lagi, aku dibuatnya heran. "Terima kasih untuk ap-"

"Oyasuminasai!" bukannya menjawab, bocah sialan ini malah berbaring membelakangiku, parahnya lagi dia seenak makan saja menggunakan tempat tidurku sebagai peristirahatannya.

"Tunggu, bocah sial! Kalau kau tidur di kasurku, aku tidur di mana!"

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sementara di suatu rumah bergaya istana bangsawan berletak di Raggs, di mana suasananya kini sangat ramai oleh kepanikan serta tangis seorang wanita memenuhi bangunan luas tersebut, orang-orang berjas hitam tampak mondar-mandir mencari sesuatu di sana sambil berteriak, "Pangeran! Pangeran!"

Tangis sang wanita cantik mengundang kepala keluarga pemilik rumah bak istana untuk menghampirinya. Diusapnya punggung sang wanita, sang raja dari rumah tersebut yang masih muda itu mencoba menenangkan isterinya.

"Sudahlah, Millea, Teito pasti akan kita temukan,"

Tangisan sang isteri mereda setelah mendengar suara lembut dari sang suami. Sesaat ia menoleh kepada pria di sampingnya lalu kembali ekspresi cemas luar biasa dengan berlinang air mata terlukis dalam wajah cantiknya. "Tapi, Krom-sama... Teito... bagaimana kalau terjadi hal buruk padanya!? Kenapa, kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya!"

Lelaki yang dipanggilnya Krom menggeleng pelan. "Dia mengetahuinya, Millea. Aku pun tidak habis pikir Teito akan pergi dari rumah setelah mendengar kenyataan yang tidak seharusnya ia ketahui,"

"Krom-sama, kenapa!? Kenapa bisa-"

Perbincangan kedua suami-isteri Klein terputus oleh laporan seorang kepala pelayan keluarga Klein yang mendatangi mereka.

"Tuan Krom, Teito Klein benar-benar tidak berada di rumah. Saya yakin, Teito Klein benar-benar telah pergi dari rumah," ujar pria berambut perak dengan mata berwarna violet tajam tersebut.

Krom menghela nafas. Terlalu lama berpikir untuk mengambil tindakan pun tidak baik, karena Millea pasti akan terus gelisah dan bersedih memikirkan anak kesayangan satu-satunya keluarga Klein. Dengan menaruh kepercayaan penuh pada sang kepala pelayan keluarga Klein yang telah mengabdi selama cukup lama, Krom memberikan perintah. "Ayanami, sebisa mungkin, cepat temukan Teito! Aku tidak peduli cara apapun yang kau pakai asal Teito dapat ditemukan! Kupercayakan semuanya padamu!"

Dan seulas senyum pun terlihat di wajah sang kepala pelayan kediaman Klein, Ayanami.

"Siap, tuan."

**To Be Continued...**

Hay! Salam kenal! Saya orang baru di fandom ini XD

Hehe, gr2 aku udah lama gak bikin fanfic, serasa kaku banget ya fic ini? Yosh, maaf kalau ada salah2, ficnya pendek ato ceritany nggak jelas (di chapter 2 semoga bisa lebih jelas), maklum, author abal :D

Minta repiunya ya? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Mencari Teito, chu! chu! Mencari Teito, chu! chu!"

"Hyuuga-san, berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu! Anda terlalu sering menonton Spongebob Squarepants, ya!"

"Haruse, menurutmu Spongebob atau Tom and Jerry yang lebih menghibur?"

"Menurut saya, Spongebob, Kuroyuri-sama. Bagaimana dengan anda, Katsuragi-san?"

"Aku lebih memilih Tom and Jerry karena semasa kecil, aku tidak punya saluran yang menayangkan acara Spongebob, makanya aku lebih suka Tom and Jerry,"

"..."

Lakukan segala cara untuk menemukan Teito Klein, ya, itu yang diperintahkan Krom pada Ayanami, bos pelayan dalam istana. Segala cara, termasuk membawa serta pelayan-pelayan yang dapat di andalkannya untuk membantu mencari Teito. Pelayan berkemampuan hebat seperti Hyuuga si ahli pengguna pedang agar ia dapat menghabisi seseorang yang menculik Teito, Konatsu Warren yang memiliki keahlian sama seperti Hyuuga, Kuroyuri si ahli pengguna sulap yang mungkin akan berguna, Haruse bawahan Kuroyuri yang ikut-ikutan karena kalau dia tidak ikut, Kuroyuri tidak mau membantu Ayanami, dan yang terakhir Katsuragi yang memiliki kemampuan membuat teh paling enak se-istana. Yah, maksud dia diikutkan adalah jika rombongan Ayanami lelah, Katsuragi bisa memberi pertolongan pertama dengan teh buatannya. Tapi... entah mengapa rasanya mereka yang disebut orang-orang hebat ini tampak terlihat konyol di mata semua yang melihatnya, terutama Hyuuga.

"Aya-tan, Aya-tan, lihat! Ada daging sapi diskon 10%! Lumayan, ayo kita buat steak!" kalian pasti tahu mulut lancang siapa yang berani memanggil Ayanami dengan sebutan Aya-tan? Ya, si bondo nekat Hyuuga. Dan tangan Ayanami mulai gatal ingin mencambuk Hyuuga agar dia menjaga sikap. Tapi, coba sebelumnya simak kalimatnya. Daging diskon? Memang mereka sedang berada di mana? Mereka sedang berada di...

Pasar.

Entah apa alasan Ayanami membawa Hyuuga dan kawan-kawan bersama menuju ke pasar yang dekat dengan istana Raggs. Yang jelas, Konatsu merasa tidak nyaman mengunjungi pasar yang sederhana ini menggenakan pakaian pelayan berjas elegannya. Malu.

"Ano, Ayanami-sama, mengapa kita mencari Teito Klein ke pasar?" dengan segenap jiwa raga dan tumpah keringat, Konatsu akhirnya berani bertanya pada bos killernya.

Sang bos menoleh, melirik Konatsu dengan mata violet datarnya lalu kembali fokus pada pemandangan di depannya. Penjual lombok.

"Teito selalu berbelanja di sini setiap pagi, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika pertama-tama kita mencarinya di pasar ini. Lagipula hanya pasar inilah yang benar-benar tidak asing bagi Teito," jawab Ayanami mantap.

Rombongan pelayan bawahan Ayanami yang menamakan grup mereka Black Hawk membentuk O di mulut mereka sambil mengangguk.

"Asyik! Ayanami-sama, sambil berkeliling mencari Teito, bolehkah aku dan Haruse meminta beberapa uang untuk membeli cemilan?" tanya Kuroyuri penuh harap.

Sayangnya, Ayanami menggeleng. "Tidak, Kuroyuri. Aku tidak membawa uang cash. Aku hanya membawa emas batangan dan di pasar, para penjual tidak akan menerima emas sebagai alat pembayaran."

Tajir.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer :: Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara**

**Warning :: OOC, AU, Typo(s), gaje, abal, dll~**

**FrauTei**

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

"Baiklah! Kau sudah membuat dompetku kurus karena berbelanja kebutuhan masakmu, sekarang aku mau tanya, apa yang akan kau masak, huh, pendek?"

Frau meletakkan kantung kresek di kedua tangannya ke meja dapur sambil terus mengeluh tidak rela separuh gajinya habis untuk Teito. Mereka baru saja berbelanja bahan makanan di pasar yang dekat dengan kerajaan Raggs, jadi bisa kita tarik kesimpulan Black Hawk datang ke pasar, Teito dan Frau sudah pulang dari pasar.

"Sudah jadi kebiasaan rutinku memasak di pagi hari sesuai dengan seleraku, jadi jangan protes. Kau mau steak, ham atau apa?" kata Teito sambil memilah bahan masak.

Frau mengernyitkan dahi. "Setiap pagi kau memasak dengan bahan sebanyak ini?" pertanyaan tersebut dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Teito.

"Jadi, kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Bagaimana mungkin anak miskin sepertimu bisa melakukan kebiasaan rutin yang mewah?"

Deg!

Teito terbelalak kaget. Oh, keceplosan! Kenapa dia malah mengumbar hidup mewahnya pada Frau? Kalau sampai Frau tahu bahwa ia adalah putra kerajaan Raggs, bisa saja ia diusir dari apartemen Frau.

"M-maksudku... ah, aku pernah kaya, tapi sekarang tidak semenjak perampok mengambil semua hartaku,"

Frau mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kegugupan Teito yang terlihat jelas membuatnya yakin Teito tidak jujur. Pria berambut blonde itu pun menahan tangan kanan Teito lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Kau bohong kan?" selidik Frau yang tanpa di sadarinya membuat Teito memerah malu karena jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Ti-tidak! Aku benar-benar... jauhkan wajahmu, mesum!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab jujur. Dari awal bertemu denganmu, aku sudah curiga ada yang aneh dengan gelandangan sepertimu,"

"Apa! Kau menyebutku gelandangan!?"

"Ya, julukan yang pas bukan karena aku menemukanmu di jalanan,"

"KALAU SAJA AKU TIDAK MENGETAHUI RAHASIA RAGGS, AKU AKAN MENYURUH SESEORANG UNTUK MENGHAJARMU!" inikah puncak kemarahan seorang Teito Klein? Membentak kasar dan tanpa perasaan. Ini hal yang sangat asing bagi Frau yang baru pertama kali melihat si bocah lemah dalam kamar apartemennya itu bisa semarah ini. Dan... tunggu, rahasia Raggs?

"Orang dewasa memang menyebalkan!" Teito akhirnya berhasil melepas tangan Frau dari tangannya dengan memanfaatkan kelengahan Frau. Frau yang masih terpaku di tempat tidak bisa mencegah bocah bermata emerald itu yang kini sudah pergi dari kamarnya.

"Rahasia Raggs? Sebenarnya siapa bocah itu?"

.

.

.

Sekarang Teito jadi bingung sendiri. Ia berdiri mematung di antara orang-orang, tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan ke mana. Gara-gara keluar seenaknya dari apartemen Frau, dia nyasar. Lebih baik kembali ke apartemen Frau saja. Ehh? Memalukan, setelah bersikap kasar pada Frau, dia mau kembali ke apartemen? Sungguh hina bila itu terjadi. Tapi ada sedikit rasa menyesal karena kejadian itu. Itu semua adalah apa yang Teito rasakan.

"Sial... harusnya aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku..." gumamnya sambil berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan hingga ia menabrak seseorang yang lebih tinggi dan besar darinya. Dan karena perbedaan ukuran, tak heran jika Teito sampai jatuh akibat tabrakan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku-" masih belum berdiri, Teito mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk meminta maaf, namun kedua mata emeraldnya membulat seketika begitu melihat orang yang ditabraknya. Begitu juga dengan orang tersebut yang rupanya bersama dengan seorang anak berambut merah muda gelap, ia terbelalak kaget melihat Teito.

"Ha-Haruse!? Kuroyuri!?"

"Teito-sama!" teriak Kuroyuri dan Haruse bebarengan.

Menyadari bahwa dua pelayan keluarga Klein itu pasti akan membawanya pulang, Teito langsung bangkit dari tempatnya dan berlari kabur dari Kuroyuri dan Haruse.

"Haruse, kejar Teito-sama! Aku akan menghubungi Ayanami-sama dan yang lain!" perintah dari Kuroyuri langsung dilaksanakan oleh Haruse yang sekarang mengejar Teito.

Sementara Teito sendiri semakin panik. Terus, terus dan terus berlari tanpa tahu arah jalan, yang ada di otaknya kini hanya jangan sampai di temukan oleh salah satu dari para pelayan rumahnya.

Brugh!

"UAAA! Kau menjatuhkan permen lollipopku, nak!" kata seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam.

"Maafkan aku!"

Setelah Teito meminta maaf, ia kembali berlari tanpa tahu wajah orang yang lagi-lagi menjadi korban tabraknya. Lelaki berkacamata hitam tersebut mengerutkan dahinya sambil memperhatikan Teito yang sudah jauh darinya. Rasanya aku kenal, gumamnya. Lelaki itu kembali berbalik ke depan dan bertemu dengan Haruse.

"Hai, Haruse-"

"Kenapa anda membiarkan Teito-sama kabur, Hyuuga-san!"

Rupanya orang yang ditabrak Teito barusan adalah Hyuuga, salah satu dari mereka yang mencari Teito. Seolah melihat Ayanami telanjang, Hyuuga terkejut bukan main.

"EHHHH! YANG BARUSAN TEITO-SAMA!?

.

.

.

Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk kabur dari Haruse dan Hyuuga? Ah, tidak, tidak harus terus menerus kabur. Teito harus menemukan tempat persembunyian yang rasanya tidak mungkin menemukannya di tempat seramai ini, tempat di mana hanya tempat inilah yang Teito tidak asing, pasar. Sungguh tempat yang tidak elit, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ya, ia tidak akan bisa bersembunyi selama Haruse dan Hyuuga di belakangnya masih dapat melihatnya. Kecuali... jika mengelabui.

Rencana bagus!, batin Teito saat tiba-tiba muncul ide cemerlang saat melihat belokan. Begitu berbelok, Teito langsung menghampiri pedagang buah dan berpura-pura menjadi pembeli. Ide Teito berhasil, Haruse dan Hyuuga merasa kehilangan jejaknya setelah melewati belokan. Mereka berdua tidak memperhatikan Teito yang berdiri membelakangi mereka di pedagang buah tepat di pinggir.

"Haruse, bagaimana ini?" tanya Hyuuga yang ngos-ngosan.

"Kita terus saja, Hyuuga-san. Pasti Teito-sama masih berada di sekitar tempat ini,"

"Heeeee? Masih mau mengejar? Baiklah, baiklah," dengan malas-malasan, Hyuuga akhirnya kembali berlari terus ke depan mengikuti Haruse.

... aman?

Mereka berdua sudah pergi? Hufff, Teito bernafas lega. Tidak hingga dia mendapat tepukan di pundaknya dari seorang pembeli buah di sampingnya.

"Boleh saya meminjam uang anda untuk membeli i- Teito-sama!?"

Oh, tidak. Teito harus berlari lagi karena kali ini ia bertemu dengan Konatsu Warren. Dan jangan sampai setelah Konatsu, ia bertemu dengan bos dari semua pelayan, Ayanami.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit terus berlari bukanlah hal yang mudah. Teito dapat merasakannya. Di tengah pelariannya, ia mulai merasa kehabisan nafas, kakinya tidak lagi kuat untuk berlari dan baju basahnya karena keringat membuatnya tidak nyaman! Teito menyerah. Dia tidak kuat lagi. Dia berhenti di luar area pasar, di sebuah jalan yang sangat sepi. Hanya ada satu lelaki yang berjalan sambil membaca buku kecil di tangannya. Tidak ada salahnya meminta bantuan darinya, kan? Sebelum itu, Teito meneguk ludahnya sendiri kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda berambut cokelat dan berkacamat tersebut.

"To-tolong aku, kak!"

Si pemuda berhenti membaca saat mendengar suara Teito yang ada di hadapannya. Keheranan, lelaki tersebut mengangkat satu alisnya. "Uhm, kau meminta tolong padaku?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya-" Teito mulai mendengar suara derap kaki yang pastinya adalah milik Haruse, Hyuuga dan Konatsu. Mau berlari lagi? Percuma, Teito sudah capek. Bersembunyi di dalam jaket yang digunakan lelaki berkacamata itu? Percuma, itu malah mencurigakan jika Haruse atau siapapun melihat kakinya. Jadi harus bagaimana?

Ah!

Entah kenapa Teito tiba-tiba mendapat bayangan Frau ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu dan itu memberinya ide. Teito segera memutar posisinya dengan si kacamata itu, sehingga kini tubuh lelaki itu menjadi tempat bersembunyinya. Tidak hanya itu, si lelaki kembali dikejutkan oleh ulah Teito yang membuatnya menghadap pada Teito dan kerah bajunya di tarik lalu... bibir Teito menempel di bibirnya!

"Haruse-san, sepertinya Teito-sama tidak ada di sini,"

"Jangan beranggapan begitu dulu, Konatsu-san. Bisa saja Teito-sama bersembunyi. Aku yakin tadi dia lari ke jalan ini,"

Dari pembicaraan Haruse dan Konatsu yang tak jauh dari tempat Teito bersama si lelaki, si lelaki langsung paham bahwa bocah yang menciumnya kini adalah incaran mereka, dan bocah bermata emerald ini sengaja menciumnya agar dapat mengelabui Haruse dan Konatsu. Menyeringai, lelaki berkacamata itu memiringkan kepalanya kemudian melumat bibir Teito. Merasakah hal tersebut, Teito terbelalak kaget. Tangan yang menarik kerah pakaian sang lelaki hampir terlepas namun ditahan oleh lelaki itu sendiri.

"M-mmh!" Teito memejamkan matanya rapat. Ia tidak bisa menolak saat lidah pria yang menciumnya kini menjilati bibirnya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita tanya orang yang di sana, apa dia melihat Teito-sama," usul Hyuuga menunjuk pada si lelaki. Gawat, Teito panik. Ciuman antara dia dengan si kacamata itu lepas, tapi kali ini tindakan yang dilakukan si kacamata lebih parah daripada mencium Teito tanpa persetujuan.

Si lelaki itu membelai pipi Teito dan sengaja berkata keras, "Buka mulutmu, sayang. Aku ingin memasukkan lidahku dan merasakan panasnya ciuman kita. Aku tidak sabar untuk beradu dengan lidahmu yang lincah itu dan menghisap salivamu. Dan mari setelah ini kita menghabiskan waktu di ranjang bersama,"

BLUSH! Wajah Teito memerah bukan main, rasanya seperti terbakar, begitu juga dengan Haruse, Hyuuga dan Konatsu yang memasang wajah melongo, tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan mesum tersebut.

FRONTAL!, batin ketiga pelayan itu.

"Se-sebaiknya kita tidak bertanya padanya..." bisik Konatsu.

"Iya, kurasa Teito-sama tidak berada di sini..." kali ini Haruse.

"Apa Aya-tan bisa berkata semesum itu ya?" tentu ini dialog Hyuuga!

Ketiga pelayan keluarga Klein pun akhirnya pergi menjauh dari Teito yang dalam dekapan si lelaki berkacamata. Merasa sudah aman, lelaki itu melepaskan Teito dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, maaf kata-kataku tadi terlalu dewasa. Namaku Castor, kau yang mereka cari, ya? Teito?" lelaki bernama Castor memberikan uluran tangannya sebagai salam perkenalan.

"I-iya... aku Teito Klein," balas Teito menjabat tangan Castor dengan muka yang masih semerah tomat.

Tunggu, tapi ini keterlaluan. Castor menciumnya tanpa ijin, ini... PELECEHAN SAMA SEPERTI FRAU!

"K-kau melakukan pelecehan padaku!" teriak Teito yang akhirnya sadar juga tindakan Castor dan langsung mundur menjaga jarak.

Wajah Castor yang semula datar langsung tersenyum lebar. "Teito-kun, apakah kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan sebelum aku menciummu? Kau yang menciumku duluan. Jadi kau juga melakukan pelecehan padaku,"

Teito terdiam. Senjata makan tuan.

"Y-ya sudahlah. Terima kasih sudah membuatku lolos dari mereka..." kata Teito lirih tanpa menatap Castor agar lelaki berkacamata itu tidak melihat semburat di wajahnya.

"Sama-sama, Teito-kun. Dan sampai jumpa," salam perpisahan dari Castor menarik perhatian Teito. Refleks, tangan mungilnya menarik jaket cokelat milik Castor sebelum pergi, membuat si pemilik bingung.

"Ada apa, Teito-kun?"

"To-tolong antarkan aku pulang,"

.

.

.

"Si pendek itu! Sialan! Sudah membeli bahan masakan sebanyak ini dan akhirnya ia kabur. Sial... aku tidak bisa memasak pula!" gerutu Frau yang terus menerus memegangi tiap-tiap sayuran yang tadi dibeli oleh Teito, kali saja terpikir ide untuk membuat sesuatu. Pria blonde itu menghela nafasnya. Ah, seandainya saja ia tidak memancing emosi Teito, hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Frau memperhatikan kamarnya. Sepi. Eh? Frau merasa kesepian?

"Hahahahaha! Lagipula tanpa si bocah itu, kamarku jadi tenang dan aku tidak harus mengeluarkan uang untuk biaya dua orang!"

Itu hanya kata-kata penghiburan. Entah kenapa, selama 5 jam Teito tidak terlihat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia khawatir. Tapi untuk apa khawatir? Teito bukanlah keluarganya. Teito juga bukan siapa-siapanya. Tapi... kenapa ia merasa aneh tanpa Teito?

"Pendek... di mana kau?"

Keheningan dalam ruangan Frau terpecahkan saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Pikiran Frau langsung tertuju pada Teito, mungkinkah benar? Pemuda itu sangat bersemangat dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu untuk menyambut sang tamu.

Awas kau, pendek!, batinnya.

Dan pintu terbuka. Frau sedikit terkejut melihat Teito yang tidak hanya sendiri, ia menggandeng seorang pria berkacamata.

"Selamat siang, aku mengantarkan Teito pulang," ucap Castor sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Frau menarik lengan Teito, membuat bocah bermata emerald tertarik masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Terima kasih," balas Frau singkat. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya Frau entah kenapa tidak menyukai Castor di pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Dah, Teito-kun," pamit Castor melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah... iya... terima kasih dan hati-hati di jalan, Castor-san," balas Teito.

Frau merasa aneh. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, tebak Frau melihat dari tingkah dan semburat merah di wajah Teito. Frau menutup pintu kamar. Pria berambut blonde itu kini berdiri angkuh di hadapan Teito, menyeringai menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Teito setelah ia membentak si pemilik kamar ini.

"Ak-aku... minta maaf," Teito tahu itu ucapan yang Frau tunggu dan akhirnya ia mengatakannya meski tanpa menatap mata biru Frau.

"Wow, enak sekali kau hanya minta maaf. Kau pikir aku tidak kelaparan? Aku tidak bisa memasak bahan-bahan yang kau beli tadi pagi."

Mak Jleb.

Teito merasa tersindir.

"Oke! Oke! Aku akan masak untukmu sekarang juga!" Teito membalikkan badannya, berniat untuk memasak, namun tangan Frau yang menepuk pundaknya membuatnya harus kembali menoleh dan...

Cup.

Frau mengecup bibirnya! Hanya sekedar bibir menempel dengan bibir, Frau lalu menarik dirinya dan tersenyum puas melihat reaksi shock Teito.

"Itu hukuman dariku. Jika kau membuatku khawatir seperti ini lagi, aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari sebuah kecupan!"

Frau menyeringai. Kali ini Frau tidak membahas masalah rahasia Raggs yang Teito katakan. Biarlah, seiring berjalannya waktu, Frau yakin Teito pasti akan mengatakannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Ayanami-sama, maafkan kami! Kami kehilangan Teito-sama!" para pelayan kepercayaan Ayanami berbaris menunduk di depan sang bos.

Ayanami sendiri hanya diam, ia sudah menduga, menangkap Teito bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Sudahlah. Kita besok berangkat ke distrik 7, bersiaplah untuk membawa Teito dari sebuah apartemen."

Konatsu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apartemen?"

Ayanami mengangguk pelan. Lelaki bermata violet itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku mendapat informasi dari seseorang yang memberitahu di mana Teito berada..."

**To Be Continued...**

Haloo! Sebelumnya maaf kalau apdetnya lama dan maaf juga kalau chapter 2 ini kurang memuaskan -_-. Rasanya harus pindah rate nih, saia koq ragu bikin yaoi ya...

Ah, jawab repiu dulu deh! ^^

AnAngelandADevil :: Halo, An! Terima kasih sudah repiu! ^^

Ini sudah apdet dan... saia gak sampai hati bikin Ayanami nyiksa Teito DX ! Ah, sekali lagi terima kasih! XD

matryoshka-shu :: Tentu, ada Ayanami harus ada Hyuuga, nih muncul. Makasih repiunya XD

kazeknight :: Ini sudah apdet, makasih repiunya! XD

Guest :: Ini sudah dilanjutin, makasih dah repiu! XD

Kazuko Nozomi :: Wah, FrauTei pair yang bikin nangis? Iya juga sih tapi banyak lucunya lho XD. Ini sdh apdet, makasih sdh repiu! XD

kanon1010 :: Wah, maaf senpai, saia masih amatir -.-, makasih atas kritik dan repiunya! XD

Gaara Zaoldyeck 'Lucifer :: Ini sudah apdet, makasih repiunya! XD

UzumakiKagari :: Ini sudah lanjut, makasih repiunya! XD

Segawa yuki :: Ahaha, maaf kalau chapter ini kurang kocak dan Frau kurang banyak muncul. Makasih repiunya XD

Dan... author mau mengucapkan : SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2013! ^_^


End file.
